


And She Laughed

by Calalizzi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calalizzi/pseuds/Calalizzi
Summary: Hermione Granger has had a rough month after going home to the Muggle world after Dumbledore died. Things aren't as expected as she prepares to save her family and puts together her plans with Ron and Harry for their Horcrux hunt. When Hermione finally follows through with her plans to alter her parents memories and subsequently save them from Voldemort, she's unsure who she can go to, she decides the only person who won't judge her for her decision is George Weasley.
Relationships: Alicia Spinnet/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	And She Laughed

A/N: Welcome to the first fanfiction I've written since 2013, I think. My other work can be found at FF.net under the pen-name Aviva Aria.

And She Laughed

Surprisingly, Fridays were never George Weasley’s favorite day. Not that they were bad or anything, just that waking up on Friday mornings after a busy week working with Fred at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes during the day and a weekend ahead of more hours as the Hogwarts students home from Hogwarts tore apart the store looking for all of their favorite WWW products. Add to that an evening ahead of sneaking through the Leaky Cauldron to experience the nightlife of Muggle London with his brother and their school chums ensured the start of the last day of the “typical” work week would find George prickly and in need of strong black tea. 

George and Fred had spent the past year building their successful business, breathing life into their community with color and laughter. Together with their group of friends from Hogwarts, the Weasley twins had built up a routine that ushered them into adulthood and a world that should be filled with opportunity. And then the world crashed down around them in June of 1997 as Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard since Merlin himself, was murdered.

It had only been a month since Death Eaters had broken into Hogwarts and George and his brother were still working to decide what would happen with their business. Diagon Alley was suffering, businesses were shutting down, shop owners were being abducted by the Dark Lord or chose to escape Wizarding London leaving behind them boarded up storefronts that had been looted or graffitied upon. The realization this past weekend that their store is one of the few open businesses located on Diagon Alley had pushed George and his brother to start looking into safe houses and ignited the idea of finally closing their shop, if not forever then for the foreseeable future. 

As the summer of 1997 progressed, the sun was beating down on George, the tension of the world at his back as one of the hottest summers he could remember hit him like a wave. The Wizarding World was on the brink of war and his family was in the center of it all, as was the young woman he had spent the last three years loving from afar. 

George plodded out of bed and pushed himself into the living room of the flat he shared with Fred above their store. He could still hear Fred’s snores through his own bedroom door and the slight thump of a shoe being dropped to the floor, indicating that Alicia Spinnet, Fred’s long-time girlfriend was attempting to get dressed and head off to work without waking anyone. With the wave of his hand, George wandlessly urged the yellow tea kettle sitting on the stove top to the sink, turning on the faucet to fill it with water and guide it back onto the burner. With a silent inflamare George lit a flame under the kettle and proceeded to look through the cupboards for something to eat. Some days he wished he lived in the Muggle world. A fre-rigerator seemed to be a wonderful organizational tool. Not that the cooling shelf in the kitchen didn’t ensure the eggs were kept cool and the milk and cheese didn’t spoil, but he did have to refresh the cooling charms on the cupboard every morning and that was another step that Muggles didn’t have to do. 

Just as George pulled the fixings for an egg and bacon sandwich out of the cupboard and made his way to the stove, the tea kettle whistled it’s tune indicating water was ready for his life-affirming morning tea. Mere moments after George poured his cuppa and turned to put the kettle back onto the burner Alicia sauntered past cooling his tea with a finger flick and taking it for herself. He turned back to find his mugs firmly between her hands and huffed out an angry growl.

“Thanks Georgie,” Alicia laughed as she downed HIS tea and made her way to the front door of the flat. “Wasn’t sure I’d have time for some breakkie before heading down to the Ministry, I could take the Tube and get something yum, but tea and a sandwich will do the trick.”

As she spoke she summoned his sandwich and snatched it out of the air waving her fingers at him as though sending a silent “Ta” his way. She pushed out the door and with a high pitched crack, apparated off to the Ministry for work. 

“Isn’t she great?” 

George turned quickly to glare at his brother. 

“She’s a real gem.” George replied, shuffling back to the cupboard to make himself another sandwich, ready this time with extra for Fred. As he worked, Fred summoned two mugs and the kettle, pouring out tea for the two of them. The two brother’s worked around each other in their small kitchen as though they’d been doing it forever, which they had been. As Fred swerved the kettle magically over George’s head, George swiveled and slid the plate of breakfast towards Fred, levitating it over the dishrag and sponge that had started cleaning Alicia’s empty mug and the plate George’s first sandwich had been resting on. 

This was a usual morning for the Weasley Entrepreneurs. As they finished their breakfasts and tumbled the remaining dishes into the sink allowing their household charms to work it’s magic, the typical routine on July 25th was interrupted as a young woman pushed into their living room through the green flames in their fireplace and demanded George’s help. 

* * *

Hermione Granger had been of age in the Wizarding World for almost a year by the time she came home from Hogwarts after the death of the Headmaster. Her parents, who were usually well-informed and calm individuals, met her at Kings Cross on July 1st with panic in their eyes. After being ushered home, she had been told that her final year at Hogwarts would not be happening and that Hermione would be attending a finishing school in the Muggle World come September 1st.   
Doctors Jean and Harold Granger took their daughter’s wand as she arrived in their home. They locked her trunk in the closet in their bedroom and hid her wand from her and thoughtfully informed their daughter that with her Headmaster dead and what seems like the ‘second coming of Hitler’ approaching, they would not be allowing her to continue with her magical education.

Her mother took her shopping afterwards as though she hadn’t ripped out a part of her daughter’s identity.

Twenty-five days later Hermione had finally escaped them. Prior to her arrival home from Hogwarts Hermione had been practicing her wandless summoning and unlocking charms. While her parents slept at night she’d sneak into their room, unlock their closet and sit in there beside her trunk, reading her books and planning her escape. Her wand, which she found in her father’s sock drawer one afternoon as she assisted her mother with household chores, would be used briefly to silence herself and the closet and to keep track of the night-time hours. 

Hermione knew the reason for her parent’s sudden completely opposite approach to her magic was their need to protect their daughter from a racist megalomaniac.But that didn’t mean it didn’t still hurt. After a few nights of reading and planning her next steps, Hermione started to take action on her own protection plan for her parents. She contacted British Airlines and made reservations for her parents under a newly concocted identity. She brewed Polyjuice potion and visited her parent’s bank as her mother. There she opened up a new account for her parent’s under their new identities and transferred funds between the two accounts.

In late July, a few days before Hermione was originally meant to join the Weasley family at their home, Hermione borrowed her wand in an evening and didn’t slip it back into its hiding spot before morning came. Instead she left her home early claiming to go to the library and making her way to the Tube and the Passport Office in Eccleston Square, London. There, Polyjuiced as Dr. Jean Granger and her wand at the ready to magically encourage government workers, Hermione Granger arranged new passports and identities for her parents.

Two days later, on the morning of July 25th, she altered her parent’s memories and sent them off to Australia as Monica and Wendell Wilkins and immediately flooed to the only place she could think of in her time of need, George and Fred Weasley’s flat.

* * *

“George, I need your help” Hermione Granger stepped through the green flames and into their living room and immediately asked for him.   
George had been a part of the Hermione Granger Fan Club for about three years now. He may have been older than she was, but she was stunning in her dress robes during the Yule Ball and ever since he’d kept an eye on her intoxicating mind and maturing body. He’d never even told Fred of his feelings for her and instead hid his crush behind intellectual curiosity and a friendship built on the meeting of the minds. George was the only one who knew that his own daydreams using their Patented Daydream Charm were all about the illustrious Miss Granger.

Hermione, looking worse for wear, stood awkwardly in front of the fireplace, eyes wide as she took in the view of the two freckled men, both in their pants and nothing else. Her eyes went past Fred to George and for the first time George realized his attraction to the brunette may be reciprocated as Hermione’s eyes roved over his pale skin and glazed over a bit. Fred chuffed out a quiet laugh and then cleared his throat.

“I’m going to go get dressed and head down to the shop, Verity should be arriving soon.” Fred spoke quickly as he nudged his brother towards Hermione. He leaned in to speak quietly in George’s ear as he passed him by. “I’ll handle the shop today, you figure out what we can do for Miss Granger.”

George made his way to Hermione’s side and guided her by the elbow to the couch that faced their fireplace.

“What can I do for you, Hermione?” George helped her to sit and perched on the edge of the coffee table in front of her.

She swallowed audibly as she looked up into his face and took a deep breath. Her hands clenching and unclenching at her jean shorts. George hadn’t noticed before, but the Muggle fashion she was wearing put her toned legs on display and brought forth some of his favorite wanking fantasies. George pushed his thoughts aside and tried to fix Hermione with a look that wouldn’t reveal the lusty thoughts dancing through his mind. 

As he imagined Hermione slipping out of her trainers and pulling her t-shirt over her head revealing her perky breasts to his view for the first time, George’s mouth went dry. He physically shook his head and grabbed a pillow off the couch to drape across his lap, and his growing erection, as Hermione finally gained the courage to speak. 

“Oh God,” She moaned out the words and placed her head in her hands. Mumbling the remaining part of her sentence. “I sent my parents away and removed their memories.”

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” George swore he misheard her.

At this point, Fred made his way across the living room and to the front door. Seeing Hermione bent over, her head in her hands, Fred’s eyes widened and looked concerningly at George who waved him off. Fred nodded and continued his way down to the shop and George placed a hand on Hermione’s knee.

“Hermione, I can’t hear you when you’re covering your face like this.”

She looked up at him, her whiskey colored eyes filling with tears before she blinks them away and clenches her jaw. 

“My parents told me at the beginning of the summer that I wouldn’t be able to continue my magical training at Hogwarts because of Voldemort’s return. This morning, I obliviated them and sent them off to Australia.”

Hermione took a breath as George took in what she said.

“Can I stay here for the next two days, until I can stay with your parents. I know they’d let me come early to the Burrow, if I asked, but I’m not ready for everyone to know that my parents are gone and I’d much prefer being with people I trust right now rather than in a hotel or at the Leaky.” 

“Of course you can stay here, you’re always---”

“I promise to help around the apartment or around the shop. I’ll stay on the couch and can adjust to your schedules--”

“Hermione, please stop talking.” George grabbed her hand, interrupting her thoughts. “You can have my room. It’s not a problem.”

She nodded, silently before placing her head in her hands again.

“I can’t believe I did that.” She may have thought she muttered the words to herself again, but George heard her and pushed himself off the coffee table to sit next to her. 

“I can, the Hermione Granger I know is selfless and a badass. And this just proves it.”

* * *

The first night that Hermione slept over had been fine, Fred had made the decision to spend the night with Alicia and told George to take his bed. It was Saturday morning that proved difficult for George. He came out of his brother’s room groggy and in his underwear, as he did most mornings. 

He’d had an incredible dream that he awoke to in which Hermione had made the decision to thank him for letting her stay with them by taking his cock into her mouth and down her throat. He’d woken up just as his sleep addled brain attempted to hold her hair off of her face so he could watch her swallow him down and instead of collecting her curls in his hands he fisted his pants and snapped the elastic waistline against his hip bones, knocking him out of the dream and almost injuring his cock in the process. He’d ignored his erection letting the thoughts of her hot, wet mouth on him slip past his eyelids and into his memories and made his way to the kitchen for tea and breakfast. 

George let his eyes slide over to his own bedroom, the door was slightly ajar and he could see a sliver of Hermione in the doorway and walked towards her as he took in what he was seeing.

His room was a mess; full blown, clothes everywhere, no clue where everything came from or where anything was, mess. It looked like Hermione’s small bag of things, or what he thought was a small bag, exploded. 

As he took in the shape of his bedroom floor he let his eyes slide over to Hermione who was nude and reaching rather erotically for something that must have rolled under his bed. Her back was to him where she crouched, legs splayed, ass up, the cleft of her pussy flushed and engorged. He could see her juices glistening from this angle. 

He’d been turned on already as he made his way to the kitchen from Fred’s bedroom but now that he’d taken in the view of her luscious body, George Weasley’s raging erection was back tenfold. And instead of imagining Hermione’s pink bowed lips stretching along his glands he was longing to slot himself through her folds and pound into the slit currently on display. He grabbed a hold of the doorknob and twisted it to stop himself from following his desires.

* * *

Hermione was frustrated. She couldn't relax as she went to bed the night before. Not only had she made a huge decision in obliviating her parents, she wasn’t even sure if she’d be able to right their memories after the war was over. She made the decision to turn to George because she trusted him. Between him and Fred they were the two Weasley’s that she knew wouldn’t judge her for the decision she made and she felt they’d best be able to keep her secret, considering George had once told her the Sorting Hat had considered putting the two in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw if they both hadn’t been gunning to be sorted into Gryffindor, Hermione knew that they’d understand her logical, if not cunning, rational in making this decision.

After a rough night of tossing and turning and still being unable to fall asleep, Hermione decided she’d go through her beaded purple bag -- which had been expanded using one of her undetectable Extension charms -- and go through and organize her possessions. Somewhere around seven in the morning, long after the sun rose and her eyes had drifted shut and pulled her into a restless sleep, Hermione was awakened by the buzzing of her wand, the usual alarm she set to remind herself to head back to her bedroom and lock up her trunk in her parent’s closet again. 

Hermione ignored the thoughts of her parents swimming to the surface and pushed them away. Instead she stretched languidly in George’s bed. 

She’d always found his scent to be rather intoxicating, and now that she was surrounded by it, she could feel the usual heat of arousal brewing in her belly. She’d dressed in a tank top and knickers before heading to bed the night before and slipped out from under George’s navy blue sheets to wiggle out of her knickers and pull off her tank top. 

Unaware that she had left the door to George’s bedroom open the evening before, she got to her hands and knees and started looking for the only lover she had ever had, a small 4 inch long pink dildo. 

Hermione could feel the slick arousal slipping between her pussy lips as she searched. It didn’t help that as she looked she’d found one of George’s PlayWitch magazines. Some female Quidditch player was on the cover, her breasts bare and her Quidditch pants skin tight as she sat astride her broom, a damp patch between her thighs mirroring Hermione’s arousal. Hermione’s face flushed as she placed the magazine on the bed and went back to her search. Maybe she’d be able to use the magazine for some help once she found her dear friend.

Hermione bent over shoving her top half under the bed, her ass in the air as her bare breasts pressed to the wooden floor boards. Her nipples came to peeks as they rubbed against the cool wood. It didn’t help that the cooling charm on the bedroom had worn off about an hour beforehand and that it was the end of July. She could feel the sweat trickle down between her breasts; there was a thin layer on her lower back where her tank top had been sticking rather hotly to her body. The air, though not cooler, moved enough in the bedroom to allow the sweat the chance to dry, sending shivers down her body.

She could feel her inner muscles clenching slightly, wanting to be filled, as she reached and juices dripped down her legs. One hand stretched towards the pink phallic shaped object the other traveling down her belly through the thatch of curls at the apex of her thighs and plunging fingers between dripping lips. Pushing in and out circling the growing bud of her clit making her cry out with joy and the extending heat in the pit of her belly growing.

Just when she felt her fingertips reach the silicon toy, and that growing heat spreading down her legs, she heard the doorknob turn.

Grasping at the toy, Hermione pulled her body out from under George’s bed and turned to see him there, his pants tented at the sight of her. Her mouth went dry as she eyed his naked, freckled chest and the strip of fiery red hair leading from his belly button down beneath the waistband of his pants. She sat there stunned. Her fingers still in her pussy a few drops of arousal on the wooden floor beneath her.

“Hermione?”

"George?"

"Oh, fuck me!" George’s eyes were glued to the curls leading to the pretty pink of her pussy and then flickered from her face back to the toy in her hand.

He grinned boyishly.

"Horny?"

* * *

He knew Hermione wanted to glare, he could see it in the set of her jaw. But instead she stood and walked towards him, tossing her sex toy onto the bed before pulling him into the room and shutting the door firmly behind him. Hermione pushed his pants from his hips and fell to her knees before him, palming his cock gently before slurping his length into her mouth and down her throat, bobbing her head on his shaft.

George groaned as his head fell back, his eyes clenched shut and his hands reaching up to fist into her riotous curls. He cupped the back of her head with one hand and caressed her cheek with the other as she moved, slurping him sloppily into her mouth. He fed his cock to her slowly, masterfully, sliding it into her mouth feeding his own lust as he remembered the dream he’d awoken from and the many other fantasies he’d had of her; the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat, and after he relished in the moment and the sweet sound of her gagging, George slid his thick, uncut cock farther down her throat, the dark red thatch of hair surrounding his cock tickling her nose and chin.

Looking to the left to find the mirror hanging on his closet door, George finally sees the effect he has on her, Hermione’s face is flushed, eyes slitted closed and two fingers are between her thighs pistoning in and out of her body leaving a small puddle of her arousal beneath her. 

“Hermione,” He groans out her name and has to hold himself back from thrusting continuously down her throat. Instead he pulls her mouth off of his cock, watching as a string of her saliva connects his length to her still salivating mouth. “Oh Merlin, I’ve dreamt of this.” 

She grins up at him and leans in to take him back into her mouth and he arches his hips away from her and pulls her to her feet. 

“I have too.” Hermione’s eyes are glazed over from her arousal, pupils blown wide mouth still slightly open. He drinks in her body, watching her perky breasts heave, her nipples a dark pink almost the same color as her pussy. 

George smiles widely at her before pulling her close to him, slanting his mouth over hers in a kiss that makes her toes curl. She whimpers against his lips and pressed herself more firmly against him as he uses his body to move her backwards towards his bed. He frees his mouth from hers as the back of her knees hit the mattress and she sprawls wantonly back onto the navy sheets.

He chuckles at the sight before him, his voice husky as he reaches down and pushes her hair off of her face.

“Merlin, you’re beautiful.”

Hermione leans back, grabs the toy that is laying on the bed beside her, splays her legs wide and starts rubbing the head of the dildo against her slit, coating it in her juices before sliding it between her lower lips and letting out a quiet moan.

“Are you going to just watch me? Or maybe you want to join?” Hermione panted, teasing him in this moment, a side of her he’d never seen before. He wondered if anyone had ever seen this version of Hermione Granger before. 

Her arm reached out for him as he watched her get herself off, he kept wishing that the toy filling her was his hard shaft. Her fingers caressed his length and slid up and down his shaft as she matched the rhythm of the toy between her thighs to her caress of George’s cock.

“I want to fuck you.” George stopped Hermione’s hand and shifted forward to press his lips to hers again. His left hand comes up to her breast molding it in his palm, pulling at her nipple with one hand as the other slips through her soaked curls, pressing gently against her clit before pulling the toy that filled her and tossing it back onto the sheets beside her. 

With the tip of his fingers above her pubic bone between her hips George writes a rune on her skin muttering to himself a spell Hermione had never heard before. She immediately felt the familiar heat of a charm and knew intuitively that George had used a contraceptive charm to ensure any sexual relations they had did not result in an unwanted pregnancy. 

“I’ve never done this part before.” Hermione shared the information with George willingly. “Between my experience with Viktor -- Fourth and Fifth year -- and the brief time I spent with McLaggen, I’ve never experienced anything further than what we’ve already done this morning.”

“If you don’t want to go any further, we don’t have to,” George said quickly. He wasn’t sure what Hermione was trying to say with her last statement but he wanted to make sure that she knew he’d be okay with just cuddling or even doing more of what they’d already done. He’d hope he’d have her mouth on his cock again at some point. 

“Please, fuck me, George.” 

And he did, slotting his cock into her slit, drenching himself in her arousal before pushing into her cunt and tearing at what was left of her hyman. He could feel Hermione stretching around his cock, the squelch of her juices as she accommodated his girth and accepted him into her body with enthusiasm. He could feel her tense slightly as his body’s intrusion into her own and bent down to take one of her dusky nipples in his mouth, his tongue laving the peak as one of her own hands reached up to pluck at her other nipple. His other hand slid through the dew at the apex of her thighs and George started massaging her clit as he thrust himself shallowly into her. 

The heat of his building orgasm rushed quickly through his body as he thrust into her tight quim. If George is lucky he will be able to get Hermione close enough to an orgasm that he can get her off shortly after his own. He knows already that he’s going to come first, between the fact that her only other lover was a toy with about an inch and a half diameter and four inches of length his cock was a huge change for her body to take on. 

He moves off of her nipple and kisses her soundly, covering her little huffing and moaning sounds with his mouth. George continues to circle and press against her clit, feeling her body clenching lightly around his shaft. He tries his hardest to keep his rhythm as the orgasm approaches, but he clenches his eyes shut and throws his head back, his hips jerking with no clear rhythm as he cums inside her spurting into her body. 

He rests his forehead gently upon hers and breathes deeply, slowly blinking his eyes open again like a cat, before shifting onto his back and pulling her astride his still-hard cock. George pulls her hips back and forth teaching her the rhythm that is as old as time and magic itself. Hermione’s fingers are pulling at her nipples, he watches as she rolls them the way she must like. He’d felt her start clenching before his own orgasm and hoped that shortly she’d be there as well. Allowing her to take the lead on rhythm, George brought his band back between Hermione’s thighs, specifically to the palace right above where their bodies connected and pressed down on her clit circling it every now and then. 

Hermione could feel the white hot heat of her orgasm in her toes first. She could feel her inner muscles contracting and pulled harder on her nipples to get that pleasure pain she needed to help her shatter. George’s thumb circling and pressing on her clit circled faster and faster, her hips moving with shallow thrusts as finally Hermione could feel the heat climbing up her spine and her inner muscles clenched around George’s cock. Her body continued to coil, as she moved. SHe could feel the orgasme approaching, she was chasing the feeling down with hevery pull of her nipples and movement of her hips. Until finally she shattered. 

Hermione finally collapsed upon George, her heart pounding, her body sweating and a huge grin splitting her face in half.

And then finally, for the first time since Dumbledore’s death, after almost a month of being home and thoroughly tense in searching for a way to save her family and save her identity as a witch and her freedom to learn magic, Hermione laughed.

A/N: Thanks for reading, if you have any thoughts or feelings go ahead and leave them in the comments sections. I wrote this in about 4 hours and edited myself. I'm sure there are plenty of mistakes, but I'm very glad I did this.


End file.
